What Was Missing! - Genderbent Version
by EpicKiya
Summary: The Door Lady is crazy. Just plain crazy. But not as crazy when she knows how to bring a couple of friends together and rekindle some flames.
**What Was Missing? - Genderbent Version**

 **Summary: The Door Lady is crazy. Just plain crazy. But not as crazy when she knows how to bring a couple of friends together and rekindle some flames.**

 **Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine. We all wish that very wish to own it. But... *sighs***

 **Notes: I'm back with another one! This one is a genderbent version of "What Was Missing". It was fun writing the last one and I thought to write this one. It's one of my fav episodes. *cheeky laugh* Also I changed some lyrics. You know to fit the plot and all.**

 **Warnings: OOCness, boyxboy, bit of randomness (It's an AT fic. What you expect?), bit of drama and some bit of language.**

 **Enjoy it! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a relatively clear down at the Fionna and Cake Treehouse. No monsters causing havoc, Ice Queen not kidnapping cute princes. Not of that grib-grab.

So it was easy for the duo of heroines to relax.

Fionna had went into the living room, ready to curl up on the couch. Or was she? The blonde heroine creeped up to the couch, looking around a bit. She sighed seeing she was alone before she lifted up one of the cushions and pulled out an item from it. In her fingers, she held a framed picture. And it wasn't of a certain pink colored prince. It was of a rather _orange_ colored prince.

Her crush on Prince Gumball ended when she learned of his relationship with Marshall Lee. She was a little upset about it at first, but seeing how adorable those two were together, she got over it quickly! That and she got to tease them. It's fun making Marshall go all blushy-blush.

But then, just when she thought her crushing was a phase, here came along Flame Prince.

Now she couldn't stop whimpering over him!

Fionna sighed, looking at the picture of the fire wielding prince. "Geez. Why does having feelings got to be so-"

"HEY, GIRL!"

"GAH!"

The blonde fell back just as Cake popped out from behind the sofa with BMO. The feline crawled up to Fionna with a smirk on her face. "Whatcha doin'?"

Fionna quickly hid the picture behind her. "Uh..."

"Fi-Fi, it's fine that you're spend your private time with that picture.", Cake teased, pinching at Fionna's red flushed cheeks.

"What?! You knew?!"

"We're roommates. Which is why I'll share my secret beloved keepsake with you.", Cake sing-songed, pulling out a fluffy cotton pink blanket. "Babadadaa! It's my old baby blanket!"

In the corner, BMO was jamming out to some tunes.

"Aaawww! I remember-"

Suddenly, there was door unfolding in mid-air. A yellow creature opened it, dressed in green with a funny hat with a door on it. She gave a rather creepy smile and started flapping her hands a bit. "Hmmmm! Hmmmm hmmmm!", she mumbled out. Fionna and Cake stepped back. "Eh! Who in the glob are you?!"

Instead of answering Fionna, the Door Lady grabbed the picture out her hand and then Cake's blanket. She then grabbed BMO's controller, getting a big "NNNNNOOOOO!" out of the mini machine.

"Oh come on! Give those back!"

The Door Lady created another door, leading it to the outside. She jumped through, giving chase. Cake, Fionna and BMO quickly followed, shouting at her to stop. "You little- When I get my hands on you!", the blonde growled just as the Door Lady snatched up a candy child's doll.

The little girl started to cry as Fionna jumped over her. "We'll get your girl back, doll!"

The Door Lady jumped high into another door. Cake whistled. "She must do some crazy squats."

* * *

Following the door creator, the trio found themselves in the Candy Kingdom. In fact, in Gumball's castle. They heard a shout and a "Hmmmmm!" coming from one of the rooms. The Door Lady came out with the pink prince chasing her with a skillet. "Get back here, you thieving Door Lady! As a matter of fact, you're no lady! You butt!"

The Door Lady didn't seem angry by the insult and just jumped through another magically appeared door. Fionna rushed past Gumball and into it. Gumball had stopped in mid-tracks seeing her. "What the-"

"Come on, PG!", Cake shouted, grabbing him and tossing him into the door.

They landed into another room. Gumball was familiar with it. "Marshall's.", he mumbled.

"YOU GLOBBING BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!"

They spotted Marshall Lee running after the Door Lady with his axe bass. He swung it, managing to cut off a piece of her dress. She made another door, leading it to broad sunlight. Marshall got burnt, hissing in pain, and urgently stepping back. Gumball gasped and rushed to his side, blocking him from the sunlight.

"Marshall, are you okay?", he asked out of deep concern.

Marshall Lee shook head from the short trauma. "Yeah, I'm f- Gumball? What are you doing here?"

"The Door Lady.", Gumball answered simply before following Cake, Fionna and BMO out the other door. It lead them into Red Rock Pass. They watched as the Door Lady went into double doors, closing them behind her quickly. Fionna groaned. "Glob it."

She noticed some words that lit up around the frame of the door and begun to read them. "This door shall yield to no command save for a song by a genuine band." She let it fester in her mind for a bit before growled. "What's this gripagrap supposed to mean?!"

By now Marshall Lee had came out, dressed in a large sunhat and gloves.

Gumball walked up beside Fionna, crossing his arms. "It's the door of the Door Ladies, Fionna. We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out. Unfortunately, because they're Door Ladies."

"They keep breaking out because you let them live, Gumball.", Marshall scoffed, tinkering with his bass. Gumball just grunted in response.

"Hmm."

Fionna reread the words on the door's frame. "I guess we have to music this door open. As a quintet!"

"Quintet?", Gumball questioned.

"Oh! BMO's here!"

"Hello!", BMO cheerfully greeted. Gumball chuckled. "I forgot about you. You were quiet for a while."

"Well, not anymore. Can I be the diva in the band? 'Cause that's the important part of the band's success. Hmph!", Cake voiced, placing her hands on her hips with that, 'Bitch, I'm fabulous!' face.

Marshall Lee floated past her. "I know how to get this door open. We're going to lay down a chill jam.", he said, strumming a note from his bass. Fionna had jumped up happily. "Yeah! That could work! You're the musician, Mar-Mar."

The vampire shot a look at her. "Don't. Call. Me. That. And keep it cool. Got it, prince?", he asked towards Gumball. The other huffed. "BMO, come here." BMO went over to the prince, jumping in his lap. Unexpectedly, Gumball took off his facial front. "Ooh! My face!"

Gumball started playing with a few of BMO inner parts, making a sweet melody out of them. BMO had started to giggle. Cake pulled out her... whatchamacallit... from somewhere while Fionna began to vocalize. Marshall floated up to the top of the door and begun singing, playing his bass.

 **La da da da da**

 **I'm gonna bury you in the ground**

 **La da da da da**

 **I'm gonna bury you with my sound**

 **I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face**

 **I'm gonna-**

"Marshall! That was inappropriate!", Gumball interrupted, his face a darker shade of pink from the beginning lyrics.

Marshall Lee deeply frowned, his not beating heart aching a bit. "You know what? I'm tired of your judgement, Gumball! Be honest with me! You don't like the song or you just don't like me?!", he hissed.

He continued to sing, as the other three started to stare at him in shock and amazement.

 **Sorry I don't treat you like a god**

 **Is that what you want me to do?**

 **Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect**

 **Like all your little loyal subjects do**

 **Sorry I'm not made of sugar**

 **Am I not sweet enough for you?**

 **Is that why you always avoid me?**

 **That must be such an inconvenience to you**

 **Well, I'm just your problem**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **It's like I'm not even a person, am I?**

Fionna gasped as the door begun to lit up from Marshall Lee's vocals. The little faces that decorated around the door had bright smiles. She squealed. "Look! It's working!"

Gumball had also saw the door glowing and then looked up at Marshall. He really couldn't take his eyes off the vampire.

 **I'm just your problem**

 **Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do**

 **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**

 **I'm sorry that I exist**

 **I forgot what landed me on your black list**

 **But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you**

Suddenly, Marshall's demeanor went from pure rage to solemn sadness. If the others were crazy, they would have thought his eyes were beginning to water.

 **So why do I want to?**

 **Why do I want to...**

 **To... bury you in the ground...**

 **And drink the red from your...**

"ARGH!" Marshall had strummed off key, as the door dimmed down, stopping the song as he realized what he was doing. He was literally pouring his heart out to... Gumball. He looked over to see the said prince staring at him with that _look_. The _look_ that would make Marshall blush if he wasn't so angry again now. "Can you stop staring at me?! You threw me off!"

"Wait! Marshall Lee, the song was working! We can't stop now.", Fionna fussed with a pout. "Wonder what it liked or what was missing."

"I know what I liked. And what I'm missing.", Gumball said, still staring at Marshall with bright violet eyes. Marshall turned away to avoid his lovingly gaze. How he hated it.

"Well, I know what was definitely missing. Talent! I'm getting our of here!", Cake hollered. She pointed at the others with a mock scowl. "Hacks! Talentless hacks!" The duo colored feline then left, skipping backwards out the pass. Marshall had actually saw the hissy fit and clicked his tongue. "Yikes."

Fionna had then sat down, pondering on what happened so far. As usual, Cake was just being overdramatic while BMO was being cute. So she ignored those things. But Gumball and Marshall Lee...

Something was going on between those two. They were less cuddly-cuddly than before. Marshall was distant from the pink prince who was looking at him with a long, apologetic, affectionate look in his eyes. And Marshall's song. It seem to reveal a lot about something. Like those two had a fight or broke up.

The blonde gasped at the thought of those two breaking up.

"No! No! Noooooo!"

BMO, Marshall and even Gumball looked her way. "Fi-Fi, is something-"

"You can't be broken up! You can't! You can't! You can't!", the heroine cried out, raising her hands up dramatically. Tears were legit coming out of her eyes. "You just can't be broken up! You two are so cute together! Cute! Adorable! Cuddly! Cuddly, cuddly, cuddly!"

Gumball and Marshall stepped back, afraid of the rant Fionna had going on. She had begun to stomp over to the duo, a mad look in her blue and green eyes. Out of instinct, Gumball put the vampire-demon behind him. "Fionna, what is wrong with you?"

Instead of answering, Fionna growled. Marshall even whimpered at that. "Are you mad?"

"BEYOND IT! YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

"Eep!"

Out of nowhere, Fionna pulled out a pack of noodles. "In order to be a genuine band, we should be nicer to each other. You know, be buds and stuff. _Love_ each other.", she said calmly. Gumball and Marshall blinked then exchanged looks. "Uh..."

"Let's take a noodle break. It will help with the tension."

Marshall shrugged and floated past her. Panic filled Fionna. "Wait! Don't you leave, too!"

"I'm just going to get stuff to cook those noodles with, Fi-Fi.", he answered back, going through the door that was still there and into his kitchen. Fionna raised an eyebrow, already have eaten a part of the dried noodles. "Cook?"

Gumball walked up to her and crossed his arms. His eyes were narrowed in grave seriousness. "Fionna, mind telling me what the glob was that rant of yours was about?"

Fionna took another of the noodles and stared at him. "Well... uh..."

"Fionna."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Sorry. It's just... I noticed how you and Marshall are acting. It's liked you broken up." Gumball dropped his arms and scowl. "Ummm..."

"You haven't broken up, have you?"

No answer.

"Gumball, please tell me you haven't."

"It's complicated, Fionna. Marshall Lee and I... we decided it's best we stay friends. We really didn't see each other being a couple anymore. Maybe at first, but..."

Gumball had trailed off just as Marshall returned. "I'm back, yo! Come here, Baby-MO!" BMO trotted over to the dark haired male and sat down as he plug in the hot plate in the mini machine. The water in the pot begun to boil quickly. "Fionna, put the- did you seriously ate some of the noodles dry?", Marshall taunted with a laugh.

Fionna blushed. "I didn't know you have to cook noodles! Geez!", she hissed, sticking the remaining noodles inside the pot. "Stupid head."

Night had finally fallen. Marshall Lee paid no mind to it since he was stirring the noodles. Gumball did however. He went over to the vampire's side and tapped the other's shoulder. "You can take this off now.", he said when Marshall met his gaze. Fionna watched with a small smile as Gumball removed the hat while Marshall blushed at the gesture.

Despite the fall-out the two were having, Gumball was still being sweet. And Marshall barely objected to it.

"Hmm. I think for our next attempt we should try a love song."

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was reunited by the door, noodles eaten. Cake had returned, dressed in a black tube top, ripped jeans and her fur styled in a side-shaved loose rocker hairstyle.

"I can't believe you're dressed like that. But you did come back.", Fionna said. She gave Cake a lookover. Said feline just scoffed. "Shut yo' face! I only came back for the music!", she cheerfully added in. Fionna blinked. "Um... okay..."

"Fionna, how are we doing this? Honestly, I might be a musician, but I'm no love song writer.", Marshall admitted, strumming his bass. "I'm not a sap."

"I'll believe you. Just to satisfy you. Okay! We're going to do this and we're going to do this right! So, Gumball, right now, tell me everything you love.", Fionna ordered, pointing a finger at the candy prince. Gumball huffed, shaking his head. "Fionna, I don't think this is going to work. That and I don't want to do this."

"Come on, Gummy! I assure you it will turn out okay! Heck, you might be able to rekindle a flame."

Fionna winked, sending a blush to Gumball's cheeks and neck. "F-Fionna!"

"I'm just joking!... Okay, I lied. Gumball, just name one thing or _person_ you love the most."

"I can't do that."

"What? Are you afraid, Gumball? You could say baking is what you love the most.", Marshall teased. Gumball glared his way. "You know damn well that there's something I love more.", he blurted. Realizing what he said, he covered his mouth. Marshall Lee exchanged looks with Cake as Fionna's smirk grew.

"Oh, there is?"

"Why are you bugging me? Bug Marshall Lee about it!"

"I don't think so! Are you just scared to admitting your feelings? You never had a problem with it before!"

"At least I didn't pour mine out a few minutes ago! Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling, Marshall Lee? What was the real reason we broke up?!"

"They broke up?", Cake whispered to BMO. BMO shrugged in response. "I had no idea."

Marshall had turned away from Gumball once again. "I don't have to tell you that. You wouldn't care anyways. Besides, we're over, remember? Just friends.", he mumbled, holding back tears. Gumball stomped over to him and took the vampire's hands into his. "You do. Tell me what I can do to fix this. I do care. I care a lot for you. And how can we be friends if we're going to agrue about our break-up?"

The vampire looked at the dark red ground. "Gumball, please. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, we're going to have to cross this sooner or later. Marshall, if you want this talk to be over at least tell me one thing that was hurting you. Just one.", Gumball pleaded, pulling Marshall closer. The dark haired male closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them. "I... It felt like you wanted me to be perfect. It felt I wasn't good enough for you. We're polar opposites."

Gumball shook his head. He pulled the vampire even closer, almost to where they could share body heat. Well... if Marshall Lee had body heat.

"No. I never said you had to be perfect. Or do I want you to. I love you how you are, Marshall. And I'm sorry you felt that way. I wish you told me sooner and we didn't have to go through this trauma."

The pink prince pushed back one of Marshall's bangs and kissed the skin it just covered. Marshall blushed. "Really? Now?"

"Any time is a good time for me."

Gumball hugged Marshall around his waist, who hugged back without much protest. Fionna, Cake and BMO awed at the two. Cake had wiped away a tear. "This is music right here. This is talent. This is beautiful!"

"You said it, Cake! I'm so glad I'm friends with you all! I really don't like the fights that go on."

"Sorry about that, Fionna.", Gumball apologized sheeply.

Fionna had begun to clap her hands in a rhythmic tune.

 **Our friendship, oh our friendship**

 **It shall go on forever**

 **Now that you two have forgiven each other**

 **It all what matters**

 **With all of us here**

 **Oh, I just had all of you there, my friends**

The heroine had then looped around Cake, hugging her before skipping over to the now reunited couple and hugging them.

 **We are friends!**

 **What am I to you?**

 **Am I a joke, your savior, or sister?**

 **What am I to you?**

 **Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?**

"Honestly, you just might be the wisest here, Fi-Fi.", Marshall Lee laughed as Fionna pinched his cheeks.

 **Do you think that I don't understand?**

 **I just wanted us together and play as a band**

 **Last night was the most fun I've ever had**

 **Maybe sorta liked it when the two of got mad... at each other**

Gumball and Marshall stiffened. "WHAT?!" Their shout went on to deaf ears though. Fionna kept singing, now with the others joining her.

 **Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world**

 **You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world**

 **That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you boys**

 **And you, Cake**

 **I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake**

Marshall and Gumball were now vocalizing in the background. The door was now lighting up and didn't seem it was going to dim down any time soon.

 **What am I to you?**

 **Am I a joke, your savior, your sister?**

 **What am I to you?**

 **Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?**

 **Do you think that I don't understand?**

 **I just wanted us together and play as a band**

 **When I found out you two broke up, I almost pulled out my hair**

 **But I'll forget that and remember the pasta we shared... over there**

 **Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my besties in the world!**

 **You a-a-a-a-are my besties in the world!**

 **That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about you lovebirds**

 **And you, Cake!**

BMO made sure this was on recording. It was actually a hoot Fionna had sung 'besties'. She wasn't that type to use the word. It was more so LSP's style. But who cares? The door was now so bright it would make the sun jealous!

 **I'm gonna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake!**

 **Make no mistake**

 **I'm gonna sing this song that it will feel so real**

 **It'll make this do-o-o-or break!**

The door had eventually opened, leading the group into a room filled with stolen missing items. The Door Lady was sitting in a corner drinking tea and eating a sandwich. When she spotted the angered looks the group was giving her, she spat out the sandwich.

"Hmm? Hmm hmm hmm?!", she mumbled.

"It's over, you big butt! We got through!", Fionna shouted, pointing at the Door Lady gravely.

Cake hissed, her tailing frizzing up.

"Yeah, so hand over our stuff!"

The Door Lady shook her head. "Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm. Hmmmmmmm."

"What the glob are you saying?! Speak words, lady! Or I'll tear your insides!", Marshall threatened, ready to pounce. "What are you saying?!"

"I think I know what she's saying. I get it now. He may have stolen our treasures...", Gumball said.

"But by doing so, she showed us...", Cake added in.

"That the real treasure is friendship!", BMO finished, clapping happily.

Fionna jumped up and jazz handed over at Gumball and Marshall. "And love!"

The couple blushed as the Door Lady mumbled in happiness. "Mhmmmm mhmmmm!"

"SHUT UP!"

SMACK!

"Marshall Lee! That's a Door Lady! _Lady_!"

"THAT IS NO LADY, FIONNA!"

* * *

The Door Lady was now unconscious, tied up in the corner. Sandwich and tea was getting cold, too. Cake was rummaging through her bag, pulling out the stolen things.

"Here you go, girl. Here's that picture of Fl-"

"Thanks, Cake!", Fionna interrupted, snatching away the picture and placing it in her bag quickly. Marshall wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"And here's Cakey's blankey." The feline brushed her baby blanket against her face, moaning in happiness. "Yes!" She then pulled out BMO's controller. "Here's your controller, BMO."

The mini machine retrieved the controller, plugged it in, and twirled it around. "Yippie-ki-yi-yay!"

"Marshall, here's your rock band shirt."

Marshall shook his head. "That's not mine."

"It's mine! Mine!", Gumball hurriedly shouted, grabbing the shirt and putting it on. The vampire blushed. "You kept it? The shirt I gave you before we broke up?"

"Of course I did, love. I could never depart with it. It reminds me every day of you.", the pink prince admitted sweetly. He grabbed Marshall's hand and kissed it and then kissed his reddened cheek. Marshall coughed. "But I never see you wear it."

"I do. I wear it all the time... as pajamas. That way I have good things to dream about."

Fionna and Cake awed. BMO had begun another recording. Marshall looked away from seeing that _look_ again. "Gumball, please."

Gumball nuzzled his neck. "Nope. I don't think so."

"Sorry to break up this adorable lovefest, but Marshall Lee, if that shirt was Gumball's, then what did you have?", Cake questioned.

Marshall was dead silent. He just blinked and looked the opposite way. BMO beeped. "Wait a second! Marshall didn't have a thing stolen!"

"You just wanted to hang out with us, huh? Maybe a specific pink person in general?", Fionna teased, wiggling her brows this time. Marshall Lee growled as his eyes turned into a vibrant angry red. "Shut it."

"No way! You're caught! Busted, never to be trusted!", Fionna laughed as the others joined in. Marshall hissed, ready to make her the next target, but Gumball grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Marshall was shocked at first, but quickly grew into it, kissing back willing as Gumball bit at his lip.

Fionna and Cake stood there, mouths opened in disbelief. They thought Gumball couldn't get any bolder. They were proven wrong. Gumball's hands caressed the small of Marshall's back while the vampire gripped his fingers on the other's shoulders. Moans could be heard from the two and probably miles away.

A couple of seconds passed until they parted away. Marshall's face was now covered in red. Enough red for him to drink. "Wow. Remind me to get violent again so you can kiss me like that again.", he joked. Gumball chuckled and pecked a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Of course, Marshall."

The group had left the room, walking out into the Red Rock Pass. It was silent for a couple of moments before Marshall spoke up again. "Oh, and remind me to kill Fionna later for meddling into others' love lives... or just tell Flame Prince about her major crush on him."

The heroine just paled.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Finished! I have conquered this fic and I hope I conqured some reviews!**

 **Appreciate you guys reading!**


End file.
